Orizaba
Orizaba is an evil sassy moth fairy who appears in the Elena of Avalor episode, "The Scepter of Light". To most people she was believed to be just a children's tale while some, like Armando, knew she was real. Background Orizaba is a moth fairy, a nocturnal magical creature. Tired of being forced to live in the shadows, she aims to create a land of eternal night for her and the other nocturnal creatures. Centuries later, her existence was forgotten and she became nothing more than a fairy tale. Personality Orizaba is a sassy, confident fairy with a light-hearted, playful attitude and a stubborn streak. What truly makes her a villain is her selfishness. She believes never-ending night is a gift and refuses to see such a thing would eventually destroy all life on Earth. She isn't truly evil as she wishes to liberate all night-time animals from hiding among the shadows. Yet this empathy does not extend to the creatures of the day and this, along with her ambitiousness can make her dangerous. She will even hurt an innocent child to get what she wants. Abilities As a fairy, Orizaba is a magical being with a host of supernatural powers. Orizaba has vast dark magic that draws it strength from darkness and shadow. Her magic appears as a cloud or mist of purple. She can summon giant, magenta moths, deflect arrows, move objects and people, muffle sound and destroy rock. It is implied that her magic is more powerful than the magic of the noblins, Fiero and even Shuriki. Her wings grant her the ability to fly with great speed and agility. She can levitate and doesn't need to keep flapping her wings to stay in the air. She has and affinity for all creatures of the night and they will come when she calls and obey her wishes. Orizaba is likely immortal as she has been around for thousands of years but has remained young. Weaknesses Since the source of Orizaba's strength is the Powers of Darkness, the moth fairy's greatest weakness is light. When she is bathed in light of any kind she gets weaker until she is forced to return to the Spirit World, which is why she could only leave the Spirit World during a total solar eclipse. Role in the Series Long ago she tried to bring total darkness to the Kingdom of Avalor until a Maruvian wizard stopped her and sent her to the spirit world. But Orizaba found a way to return to Avalor every solar eclipse so she could fulfill her dark plans. Orizaba first appears during the eclipse. She goes in search of the Maruvian Temples to find the Eye of Midnight, a gem that has Powers of Darkness so strong it can fulfill her plans to unleash eternal night. Mateo and Elena go after her. Elena tries to stop her with the Scepter of Light but it only helps Orizaba find the Eye of Midnight. Orizaba uses the Eye of Midnight to freeze the eclipse. However, Elena appears again and uses the Scepter of Light's Powers of Light to overpower her. Elena is temporary thwarted when Gabe pulls the Royal Coach in front of her and gives her some shade by mistake. This enables her to take Isabel hostage only to have this enable Elena to finally defeat her with the Scepter and send her back to the Spirit World. Gallery The Scepter of Light 15.jpg The Scepter of Light 16.jpg The Scepter of Light 8.png Eye of Midnight.png|Orizaba with the Eye of Midnight. The Scepter of Light 18.jpg The Scepter of Light 20.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing Characters